lunarchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
The Lunar Chronicles universe has an extensive history dating back many centuries. This article lists historical events in an unofficial timeline. The history can be divided into three eras of the Gregorian Calendar: *The First Era (F.E.) is the era of prehistory and much of antiquity, also known as Before Common Era (BCE). *The Second Era (S.E.) is the era that began with the birth of Jesus, also known as Common Era (CE). *The Third Era (T.E.) is the era that began after the end of World War IV. The story in The Lunar Chronicles covers events from the Second and Third Era. The narrative that starts in Cinder and ends in Winter mostly takes place on the 126th year of the Third Era. Second Era (S.E.) 1875 S.E. *January 5: The Paris Opera House, known in the Second Era as Palais Garnier or Opéra Garnier, opens its doors. 1914–1918 S.E. *World War 1 1939–1945 S.E. *World War II takes place. 1979 S.E. *December 18: The Moon Treaty drafted by the United Nations to turn the jurisdiction of all celestial bodies (including the orbits around such bodies) over to the international community is signed. ? S.E *World War III takes place. ? S.E (centuries before T.E.) *Luna, known in the Second Era as the moon, is colonized by a small group of researchers from many different Earthen countries in order to further space research and exploration. *Sixty years after colonization, Luna is recognized as its own country, a republic, with numerous Earthen countries and cultures residing there. ? S.E'''It is unknown whether the following events occur in the Second or Third Era. *Cyprus Blackburn, after his DNA is damaged from exposure to ionizing radiation as a child, is the first Lunar ever to have the Lunar gift of bioelectric manipulation. *Blackburn becomes the leader of the Republic of Luna. He turned the republic into a monarchy and became the first king of Luna. *The relation between Luna and Earth becomes strained as Earthens grew suspicious of Blackburn's ease to change the country’s political structure. *Blackburn's Lunar gene is inherited by his children. For a few generations, the royal bloodline was the only bloodline that included the gene. Due to the royal family's notorious promiscuity and abundance of illegitimate children, the gene became more common with each generation and eventually becomes dominant within the Lunar population. *The belief that Lunars would lose their gift if someone not of the royal bloodline sat on the throne becomes popular. The crown encourages this superstition. Royal scientists "prove" it's veracity, and anyone who suggests otherwise is jailed or executed. *Hormesis begins to develop within the Lunar population, a genetic mutation that resulted in one's inability to output or receive electromagnetic stimulation from others. Lunars born with this mutation are called "shells." Third Era (T.E.) 0 '''T.E. *August 28: World War 4 ends with the signing of the Treaty of Bremen. The countries on Earth gets divided into six nations that form an alliance known as the Earthen Union. 54 T.E. *Interplanetary Agreement of 54 T.E. is drafted between Luna and Earth. Article 17 of the agreement states that no party to the agreement shall knowingly shelter or protect Lunar fugitives. 56 T.E. *Michelle Benoit is born in France. 70 T.E. *Sage Darnel is born on Luna. 85 T.E. *Michelle Benoit pilots a diplomatic mission to Luna, for which she received a Distinguished Service Medal. While there, she meets and has a relationship with Logan Tanner, a Lunar. 86 T.E. *Luc Benoit is born in France. His parents are Michelle Benoit and Logan Tanner. *Channary Blackburn is born in Artemisia 89 T.E. *Androids no longer come equipped with direct communication abilities. 93 T.E. *"Queen" Levana is born in Artemisia. 102 T.E. *November 4: Ze'ev Kesley is born on Luna.https://www.marissameyer.com/blogtype/a-guide-to-lunar-chronicles-character-traits/ 106 T.E. *May 22: Carswell Thorne is born in the American Republic. 107 T.E. *July 8': 'Jacin Clay is born in Artemisia. 108 T.E. *April 7: Prince Kaito is born in New Beijing as the great-great-great-grandson of the first emperor of the Eastern Commonwealth. *August 17: Scarlet Benoit is born in Rieux. *Linh Pearl is born in New Beijing. *A shell infiltrates the Palace and murders King Marrok and Queen Jannali of Luna, leaving their two daughters, Channary and Levana, the only recognized descendants of the royal bloodline. *Channary is coronated as queen of Luna. *Three months after the murder of the king and queen of Luna, Channary enacts the shell infanticide laws stating that any Lunars born as shells are to be promptly disposed of in order to protect the sanctity of their society. Since the statement, many Lunar parents attempt to rescue their shell children by bringing them to Earth. 109 T.E. *January 3: Princess Winter is born in Artemisia. Her mother, Solstice Hayle, dies in childbirth. *April 27: Princess Levana and Sir Evret Hayle are married. Winter becomes Levana's stepdaughter. *December 21: Princess Selene (Cinder) 1 is born in Artemisia. 110 T.E. *July 18: Crescent Moon Darnel is born on Luna. *December: Queen Channary dies of regolith poisoning. Levana is named queen regent of Luna. 111 T.E. *Linh Peony is born in New Beijing. 112 T.E. *Linh Garan unveils the prototype of his invention of the bioelectricity security system at the New Beijing science fair. 113 T.E. ''' *A fire in the nursery severely injures Princess Selene and kills her nanny.This happens after January 3, 113 T.E., when Winter has already turned 4 years old *Queen Levana becomes queen of Luna . *Four months after her alleged death, Princess Selene is smuggled by Logan Tanner to Michelle Benoit's home in Rieux. She is put on suspended animation for seven years. '''114 T.E. *May: the first cases of letumosis are documented in the African Union. *Levana threatens Emperor Rikan of the Eastern Commonwealth for the first time to wage war against Earth. *Sage Darnel escapes from Luna to Earth. Under the name of Dmitri Erland he becomes the leading scientist of the letumosis research team in New Beijing Palace. 115 T.E. *Scarlet Benoit moves away from Luc Benoit's home to live with Michelle Benoit. 118 T.E. *Levana has all the mirrors in Artemesia destroyed, and commissions non-reflective glass to be installed in the palace. *Levana has her husband Evret murdered by former head thaumaturge Joshua Haddon, who she then kills. *Kai's mother, the Empress of the Eastern Commonwealth, contracts letumosis during a philanthropic trip to a plague-ridden town at the western edge of the Commonwealth and dies. 119 T.E. * Crescent Moon Darnel is taken onto her satellite by Sybil Mira, believing that she is going to Earth. 7 121 T.E. *Scarlet Benoit visits her father in Paris but returns home early because she couldn't stand her father. She witnesses Michelle Benoit speaking with Linh Garan, supposedly shortly before he leaves with Princess Selene. *Princess Selene undergoes cybernetic surgery and awakens from her coma. She is adopted by Linh Garan and brought from Michelle Benoit's farm in France to Linh Garan's home in New Beijing. Princess Selene Blackburn is renamed Linh Cinder. *Linh Garan installs his prototype of bioelectrical security system in Linh Cinder and Michelle Benoit. *Linh Garan dies from letumosis in New Beijing, fifteen days after bringing Linh Cinder to the Linh household.While Linh Adri claims that he caught the plague on his trip to the European Federation to pick up Linh Cinder, this seems highly unlikely. She later accuses Linh Cinder of exposing Linh Peony to the disease, with the alleged window between infection and symptoms in that case being either minutes or hours, not over two weeks. In short: no timeline should be made based on information from Linh Adri, especially when she's trying to suggest Linh Cinder is at fault for something. 122 T.E. *Princess Winter is forced by Levana to mutilate herself at the age of thirteen, as she became more beautiful than the jealous Levana could stand. 125 T.E. *May 8: Logan Tanner admits himself into Xu Ming Psychiatric Hospital. 126 T.E. *January 12: Carswell Thorne is sentenced to a six-year prison sentence. *January 17: Logan Tanner commits bioelectric-induced suicide. *August 7: A D-Comm chip is installed in Nainsi, causing her to malfunction. *August 11: Michelle Benoit is kidnapped by the special operatives of Thaumaturge Jael's Lunar Special Operative pack and transported to Paris Opera House. Her identity chip was left in her home, having been removed from her wrist. *August 12: Emperor Rikan shows the first signs of letumosis. *August 15: **Prince Kai visits Linh Cinder's booth in New Beijing Market to request her to fix Nainsi. **Chang Sacha, a baker, shows the first signs of letumosis. **Prince Kai hosts a press conference to discuss the ongoing letumosis research and possible leads for an antidote. **Emperor Rikan enters the third stage of letumosis. **Linh Cinder discovers a gasoline car in the Taihang District junkyard. **Linh Peony shows the first signs of letumosis. **Linh Adri volunteers Linh Cinder as a cyborg draft subject for letumosis research. *August 16: **Dmitri Erland runs tests on Linh Cinder and discovers her immunity to letumosis and her real identity. He activates Cinder's Lunar gift. **Linh Cinder takes the gasoline car from the junkyard to her apartment's underground parking garage. **Emperor Rikan dies of letumosis. *August 17: **Linh Peony enters the third stage of letumosis. Cinder visits her in the quarantines. **Chang Sacha dies of letumosis. **Dmitri Erland reveals to Cinder that she is Lunar. **Prince Kai hosts a press conference to make a speech on Rikan's death and upcoming coronation. **Levana travels to New Beijing Palace for peace alliance discussions. She is the first sovereign from Luna to step foot on Earth for almost a century. **Chang Sunto is admitted to the quarantines with stage two letumosis. *August 18: **Linh Cinder repairs Nainsi and discovers the D-COMM chip. **A crowd of citizens protests against Levana in the courtyard before the palace's gates. Levana uses her glamour to brainwash them. **Linh Cinder delivers Nainsi to the palace and is seen by Queen Levana, who threatens Prince Kai to war if he doesn't find the Lunar fugitive. **Levana gives Kai one vial of letumosis antidote. **Dmitri Erland reveals to Cinder that she had a bioelectrical security system installed to prevent her from using her Lunar gift and admits being a Lunar himself. **Linh Peony enters the fourth stage of letumosis. Dr. Erland gives Cinder a quarter of the antidote, but Cinder arrives too late in the quarantines. Linh Peony dies of letumosis. Linh Cinder attacks the med-droids to preserve Peony's personal chip. **Chang Sunto receives the antidote from Cinder. **Prince Kai meets with the world leaders of the Earthen Union through video conference to discuss Levana's diplomatic mission in the Eastern Commonwealth. President Vargas from the American Republic shows proof of Levana building an army of mutants to start a war against Earth. **Levana tests Kai by deliberately placing a mirror on her tray. **Linh Cinder gets arrested for violating the Cyborg Protection Act and is sent home to Linh Adri who then punishes her by taking away her foot.1 **Linh Adri sells off Iko's parts, leaving only her personality chip behind. *August 21: Luc Benoit is captured by the special operatives of Jael's pack and transported to Paris Opera House where he is tortured. *August 27: **Prince Kai is coronated as the new emperor of the Eastern Commonwealth. **Crescent Moon connects to Linh Cinder through the D-Comm chip and warns her about Levana's plans. **The 126th Annual Ball of the Eastern Commonwealth takes place. Linh Cinder reveals Queen Levana's intentions to Kai. Levana recognizes her as the Lunar fugitive and threatens Kai to a bargain for Cinder's life, which Kai refuses. Cinder's cyborg abilities allow her to see through Levana's glamour. Levana attempts to manipulate Cinder into suicide, but fails. Cinder tries to escape, but gets captured and is placed in New Beijing Prison. *August 28: **Dmitri Erland visits Cinder in her prison cell and reveals to her that she is Princess Selene. He gives her new foot and hand prosthetics to assist her escape. **Luc Benoit is released by the special operatives and searches Michelle Benoit's home for hidden secrets. *August 29: **Carswell Thorne and Linh Cinder break out of New Beijing Prison. **Crescent Moon receives orders from Levana to track down Cinder. She is able to find the coordinates of the Rampion and ensures that no one else can find it. *August 30: **Beta Wynn murders Luc Benoit in Toulouse. **Scarlet Benoit is tested by Jael to see if she is able to resist Lunar glamour. **Linh Adri and Linh Pearl show Emperor Kai footage of Linh Cinder's arrest for violation of the Cyborg Protection Act. *August 31: **Linh Cinder is spotted in a ship-and-vehicle parts store in Rieux. **A two-hour massacre occurs in fourteen major cities in the Earthen Union by the Queen's Army, resulting in over 16,000 deaths and being deemed as the largest massacre in the Third Era. **Ran Kesley murders Michelle Benoit. **Ze'ev Kesley murders Ran Kesley. **Scarlet Benoit murders Jael. *September 1: Emperor Kai and Queen Levana are officially engaged. *September 11: **Linh Cinder, Ze'ev Kesley, Scarlet Benoit and Carswell Thorne communicate with Crescent Moon Darnel through the D-COMM chip.3 **Tashmi Priya visits Emperor Kai's office to interview him about his needs for the wedding. **Nainsi informs Emperor Kai that Linh Cinder's purpose in Rieux is related to Princess Selene. *September 12: **Aimery Park arrives at New Beijing Palace along with fourteen members of the Lunar Court for a dinner and cocktail reception to communicate the wedding plans. **Dmitri Erland visits a Lunar child who has contracted a mutated form of letumosis. **Sybil Mira visits Crescent Moon Darnel's satellite to inform her of a new assignment, the programming of a new recorder to be put in Emperor Kai's office. She discovers that Crescent Moon Darnel has been in contact with Linh Cinder and sets up a trap for them. **Sybil Mira traps Crescent Moon Darnel and Carswell Thorne in Crescent Moon's satellite and sets it on a collision course for Earth. **There is a fight on the Rampion--Sybil Mira and Jacin against Linh Cinder and her crew. During the fight, Ze'ev Kesley is wounded, Sybil Mira captures Scarlet Benoit, and Jacin Clay is left behind with Linh Cinder. **The satellite with Crescent Moon Darnel and Carswell Thorne crashes in the Sahara Desert. The two start a trek across the desert, looking for civilization. **Linh Cinder, Ze'ev Kesley and Jacin Clay land in Farafrah, Africa, where they meet up with Dmitri Erland. *September 14: **The satellite that Crescent Moon Darnel and Carswell Thorne abandoned was found by authorities from African Union. **Crescent Moon and Carswell Thorne encounter Kwende. *September 17 (?): **Crescent Moon and Carswell Thorne arrive in Kufra. **Ze'ev Kesley awakes after keeping sedated for five days. **Crescent Moon is kidnapped and sold to Dr. Erland in Farafrah. **A paternity test confirms Dr. Erland being the biological father of Crescent Moon. *September 21: **The Rampion crew consisting of Linh Cinder, Ze'ev Kesley, Carswell Thorne, Crescent Moon Darnel, Dr. Erland and Jacin Clay descend in Commonwealth's northern Siberian regions. **Iko's personality chip is installed into the escort droid body Carswell Thorne acquired, and the escort's personality, Darla, is installed into the Rampion to act as its autopilot system. *September 25: **Emperor Kai and Queen Levana's wedding and Levana's coronation as Empress of the Eastern Commonwealth are scheduled to be held on this day. **Linh Cinder, Ze'ev Kesley, Carswell Thorne, Crescent Moon Darnel, Dmitri Erland, Jacin Clay, and Iko break into New Beijing Palace and kidnap Emperor Kai. **Dmitri Erland discovers that letumosis was a biological warfare created by Luna against Earth and Dr. Erland tells Crescent Moon that he is her biological father. **Sage Darnel, or Dmitri Erland, dies of letumosis. **After being driven to insanity by Linh Cinder, Sybil Mira commits suicide by jumping off the roof of New Beijing Palace. **Konn Torin is designated Acting Emperor of the Eastern Commonwealth. *October **Jacin Clay is put on trial for treason to the Lunar crown. He avoids the death penalty by telling the queen about the bioelectric security system that Linh Cinder was equipped with, which had once hidden her Lunar gift. *October 29 (?): Emperor Kaito is returned to New Beijing and reinstated. *November 1: Linh Cinder, Ze'ev Kesley, Carswell Thorne, Crescent Moon Darnel, and Iko arrive on Luna *November 7: Linh Cinder releases her message to the outer sectors of Luna, proclaiming she is the lost Lunar Princess Selene and calling the citizens of Luna into action. *Maha Kesley is shot and killed by Lunar executives. *November 8: **Emperor Kaito and Queen Levana are married in Artemisia. **Linh Cinder escapes her execution at the wedding feast. *November 10 **Emperor Kai is coronated as King Consort of Luna. **Queen Levana is coronated as Empress of the Eastern Commonwealth. **Princess Selene leads the siege of Artemisia. **Queen Levana is killed by Princess Selene, ending the Lunar Revolution. *November 13 **Selene Blackburn signs the Treaty of Bremen. *November 14 **Princess Selene Channary Jannali Blackburn is officially crowned the queen of Luna. 128 T.E *Ze'ev Kesley and Scarlet Benoit-Kesley are married on her farm in Rieux, France. *Emperor Kaito and Selene Blackburn are engaged. Notes References Category:A to Z Category:Events Category:Books